spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunnysitting
Bunnysitting is the 7th episode of The Sponge Crew Show. Plot The Sponge Crew have to take care of a lost little talking bunny. Will they take good care of him? Transcript ( The Crew sit at home watching TV) Greybob: Welp ya'll. Looks like my reference to Amy Rose was responded in some guys Sonic and Spongebob crossover in the pilot. Mr.Bob: Congrats Greybob. Spongebob: I told him. SuicideBob: You got noticed.... talking about a pink hedgehog...... that has a crush on the blue one..... GreyBob: Yup, this proves than I'm better than all of you so HA! Mr.Bob: Well you don't have to be salty you know. GreyBob: Whatever human eyes. ( The crew continues to watch tv, when they hear a cry) SuicideBob: What's this...... that sounds like sadness and despair.... Greybob: Just ignore it Suicide. Mr.Bob: No Greybob, we must go and find out where that crying is coming from. Greybob: Probably from Spongebob..... again! Spongebob: Hey i'm not crying! ( Mr.Bob then walks outside and sees a bunny) Mr.Bob: Oh my... it's a bunny! What's wrong there little fella? Bunny: I-i-i--i-i- Greybob: Oh great.... not another cry stutter! Mr.Bob: Shush it Grey! Anyways, what are you trying to say? Bunny: I got lost in a forest and I can't find my mommy and daddy, and I got no one to take care of me? Suicidebob: * Black liquid comes out* Your despair...... is a depression and is grieving.... Bunny: * Looks at Suicide* What? Greybob: Just ignore what he says, he's weird. Suicidebob: I am not weird.... I am normal.... Spongebob: Don't worry little bunny, the Sponge Crew will take care of you! Bunny: Really? Oh thank you! * Jumps into Spongebob's arms and cuddles up to him* Mr.Bob: Awwwwww Greybob: * Grabs a barf bag and pukes* Suicidebob: The love..... it comes back in..... Mr.Bob: Yes it is Suicide, and as for you Greybob, that was very disrespectful, you barfed over a bunny cuddling up with Spongebob. You must really hate love do you? Greybob: No.... it's just that image made me sick....ugh...... Spongebob: So what do you want to do? Bunny: * Stomach growls* I'm hungry. Greybob: Then eat Spongebob, he taste better than carrots. Spongebob: You know that we're sponges right? Bunny: Ewww.... I don't like eating sponges. Greybob: Yeah glad to know. And also * Throws a carrot at the bunny* Enjoy! Bunny: Ow! You hurt me, that's not very nice! Greybob: Yeah and I don't care? Now eat you little furball! Mr.Bob: * Grabs a spatula and smacks Greybob with it* Enough! Go somewhere else until you learn to respect other creatures! He's just a little cute bunny! And if you don't like it, then don't bother helping! Greybob: * Rolls eyes and walks away* Whatever, come on Suicide, let's go! Mr.Bob: Suicide, you stay. Suicidebob: I must stay.... and not act.... like the one who causes suicide.... Greybob: Did you just say that I cause suicide? AH forget it! I'm out * Walks away* Mr.Bob: Sorry about that little one, have a carrot * Picks up the carrot* Bunny: * Takes a bite of it* Mmmm... it's yummy in my bunny tummy. Spongebob: How about a Krabby Patty? Greybob: * Shouts* IT TASTE LIKE SLOP, DON'T EAT IT!! IT GIVES YOU FOOD POISONING!!!! Spongebob: It does not! Suicidebob: I remember making them..... before....... it happened......... the corruption happened..... The Corruption: * Barges in and speaks clearly* You call? Mr.Bob: No Corruption, go back with Broadcast. And thanks for not speaking in your corrupted language. The Corruption: Okay.... see ya! * Flies out* Spongebob: Who is that? Greybob: * Walks back* You don't wanna know. But anyways, I found these two rabbits in the forest. Bunny: * Looks at them* Mommy! Daddy! Male Rabbit: Our son! Female Rabbit: Oh our baby is back! ( The Rabbits huddle up with each other and snuggles up with each other) Female Rabbit: Thank you for bringing our son back! Mr.Bob: You're welcome! Spongebob: Yup, you got a problem, the Sponge Crew is always there to help. Suicidebob: We bring great joy...... not despair.... Male Rabbit: Okay, have a nice day Crew! * The rabbits then hop away* Mr.Bob: Great job Greybob, i'm proud of you! You finally did something good and responsible. GreyBob: Yup, looks like I saved the day! * Laughs* I must feel superior now! Spongebob: You sure are * Laughs* ( The Crew then sits back down to watch TV) The End. Trivia Greybob made a reference to the Pilot episode of Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds crossover spin off where Amy said her name and Spongebob said GreyBob created a reference to her on The Lost Guppy. This episode referenced Broadcast Corruption. This is the first time Greybob did something nice and responsible. Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:The Sponge Crew Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts